


家庭潜规则05

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 2





	家庭潜规则05

年下小爸×年长儿子

无三观，别较真

05

王一博掰过肖战的头，又一次的覆上了对方的唇…王一博亲吻了几下，实在受不了了……  
“宝宝，你能给点反应吗？不然我感觉在奸尸…”  
“爸，我怕我给的反应过度，让您感觉在拍限制级小片…” 肖战知道自己肯定跑不掉了，就在心里一直说服自己就当拍片，对手戏还是个帅哥，不亏不亏……  
王一博轻笑，把手伸进了肖战衣服里，“你技术要能做到拍片，那咱俩可以事后讨论下第二职业了…”

妈的！看不起谁呢！就算是下面的，男人在这方面也不能被对方瞧不起！  
肖战豁出去了，吧啦开衣服里王一博的手，坐了起来，直接跨坐到了王一博身上，“爸，我觉得我还行，你躺平，不……你躺好，我来！” 说着，肖战主动脱下了上衣，露出因为运动略好的身材…并嘚瑟的冲王一博挑了下眉…

王一博看着肖战嘚瑟的样，想笑又不敢笑，明明比自己大6岁，又喊自己爹，像个小孩一样…  
王一博躺着举起胳膊， “不给我脱吗？”  
“脱脱脱，通通帮你脱掉。”肖战把王一博衣服从下往上撩起，一用力，就把头扯出了衣领，在用力，把胳膊，手也从袖子里扯了出来…

真是人比人气死人，肖战本来觉得自己的身材不错。王一博这种看起来就很瘦，还一副小白脸的主，肯定身材就是没赘肉，精瘦的那类型…谁知道…人算不如不算…是没一丝赘肉！这八块腹肌！这胸肌！  
“我说我妈不会是馋你的身子才嫁你的吧！”

王一博动手解着肖战的裤带， “我和你妈还很清白…” 又拍了拍肖战的臀，示意他坐起来些，脱掉裤子…  
肖战也不再扭捏，反正扭捏装b也没用，顺手就脱掉了裤子，最后依依不舍的和自己的小内裤拜拜…  
王一博看着肖战的小屁股，咽了咽口水，“我倒是馋你身子……！”

“你是女人吗，女人馋我身子的比较多～”肖战一边显摆，一边帮王一博脱掉了裤子……

看着下面的小博博，肖战傻眼了…这半抬头的小博博就这样……全起的小博博，自己菊花还不得变成向日葵！？

“爸…我后面可是第一次…您的‘宏伟’我觉得我高攀不起…” 肖战是真怂了。  
王一博把肖战圈过来， 吻着他的脖子， “你可以的，宝宝…”

肖战突然想起了什么，用手摸了摸自己的喉结，又摸了摸王一博的…妈的！喉结都比老子的大！  
“宝宝，我自豪的，喉结就占一个，是不是很性感～”王一博伸着脖子让肖战更容易触碰…  
“是是是，性感，您哪都大…”  
王一博笑了， “把乳液拿过来，然后坐上来吧，你不是说你可以吗～”

大小输了，气势绝对不能输了……  
不过……“爸，拿乳液干嘛？”  
当然是干你！ “看来宝宝懂得有限，拿过来，我好好教教你。”  
肖战疑惑的看着王一博，并没有动… “不拿也没关系，谁疼谁知道…”  
肖战吓得赶紧去护肤区取来了乳液…

又到了大眼瞪小眼的时刻了…  
王一博躺在床上等着肖战主动，肖战到想别被看不起主动，可真的不会……以前和女人也只是亲亲，摸摸，没有到全垒打…  
王一博看肖战，越看越硬，越盯小屁股越想插进去…“宝宝，你不会不行吧？”

男人的尊严！去你妈的不行，去你妈的不会！ 没吃过猪肉，没见过猪跑，也闻过猪香啊！ 天空飘来一个字： 上！

肖战猛的扑了上去，抱着王一博就啃，吓得王一博差点晃动奶膘…  
这技术…难怪没有女朋友…  
本来想指引下肖战的吻技，谁知道小兔子直接用手覆盖上了自己的胸，胡乱揉捏着…  
肖战得吻一路向下，从嘴滑倒脖子，落在胸前两个点上…  
一闭眼！恩！就当女的胸啃吧，反正新爹练的胸肌不错，没有太平！

感觉到自己胸前的红樱被温暖的唇覆盖上，下面的小博博没被抚摸就开始有冒水的迹象了…

“恩～…下面…”王一博急促的把肖战往下面按…

卧槽！不是吧！居然还得帮他口！？直男肖战觉得自己需要一点点时间…就磨磨唧唧的从胸口慢慢亲吻到了小腹，为了拖延时间，对王一博的小腹小腰是又舔又亲……

王一博的火苗是越点越旺！肖战真是妖精！真是撩人不自知！  
王一博快忍不住了，按了几下肖战的肩…  
诶，横也得口，竖也得口！叹了口气，把博大的小博博送到了口里……

王一博兴奋的要死！  
他只想推肖战下去，让他用手帮撸撸，毕竟第一次，不能太折麽肖战，谁知道…意外惊喜呀！

“嘶…” 肖战是真不会…没全垒打过，也没女的给他亲自口过，只看过片…笨拙青涩的口技搞得王一博又疼又爽…！  
“可以了，趴过去，我帮你扩张…”

“不用！都说了，我自己来！我什么都能来！” 自己动手丰衣足食！  
王一博越发的喜欢眼前这个死要面子活受罪的小兔子了…  
他指引肖战背对自己跨坐在自己腿上，让后穴完全暴露在自己眼前…  
王一博看着粉红的后穴，血液再次沸腾！往自己手上倒了些乳液，向后穴压去…

“啊！…”感觉王一博在摸自己的后穴，还有一些凉冰冰的感觉，让肖战害羞又害怕的想逃跑…  
王一博坐起来，按住肖战的腰， “别怕，第一次我帮你做扩张，你自己放进去…放松些，很快就能完……”  
此刻肖战大脑里只飘过五个字：很快就能完！  
于是顺着王一博按在腰上的手，慢慢趴下，屁股抬高，尽量让自己放松，可异物的进出还是让肖战倍感不适，小声的嗯啊着…不算太痛，也没有太爽…  
王一博的扩张已经到了3只手指了，肖战第一次做扩张，插入那么多手指，并为觉得太痛，足以看出王一博性爱之高超……  
可不痛不爽的肖战，此刻却怀疑王一博的‘能力’…甚至觉得—王一博不行！

觉得差不多了，王一博开始小心的在后穴里左右碰碰，直到碰到了一点，肖战突然睁着圆溜溜的兔眼睛，“啊～……”  
王一博知道，他找到了！  
“啊…～ 你……别碰那……”肖战害羞的是真不想让王一博碰那里了…  
王一博故意顶着那用手指抽送两下，便把手退了出来……

“宝宝，该你自己坐上来了……”王一博又把自己放倒在床上，仰头看着肖战……  
肖战转过身去，正面对着王一博，又看了看小博博，不行！看着菊花就疼……  
“那个爸…我怂。”  
王一博安抚性的摸了肖战臀一下， “我帮你扩张过了，没事，没有那么疼…”  
放屁！又不是你菊花开，你当然不疼！   
看着肖战还没有下一步动作，王一博挑衅的看着他， “不做了，你不行就不行吧…”  
还没等王一博把剩下的话说完，肖战就怒目的扶着小博博，对准自己的后穴，坐了下去……

只进去了一点，就让肖战感觉，一个字，疼！两个字！真疼！  
被吸进去了一点的小博博让王一博欲求不满了，扶着肖战的腰，用力往下一按，自己的腰用力往上一抬，随着肖战一声凄惨，又妩媚的叫声，全根覆没进去了……

骑乘势本来就深，肖战又是第一次被开苞，又遇见了一个男人命根子如此‘豁达’之人…肖战觉得自己离去世，就差那么一点点了……  
“啊…真的好疼，别动了……啊……”肖战用手撑着王一博的胸，红着眼睛想让王一博停止…“求求你，啊……别动了”

王一博用力的往上顶着，随着记忆，顶到了肖战的敏感处…  
“啊～”又是那种酥麻的感觉…肖战又想躲，又期待被碰到那，小战战也在不知不觉中抬起了头…  
王一博顶的很用力，忍的也很辛苦，被肖战的小穴吃的，完全想射！  
“怎么不叫爸了，叫爸呀…”王一博恶趣味的顶着，并抓住了肖战想自摸小战战的手…

肖战觉得后穴又痛又痒，前面小战战又硬的急需抚摸，“爸爸爸！ 啊～ 嗯～快放开我，啊～前面好难受…～”  
“专心点，被我肏射。”  
肖战摇着头， “不……啊～爸，嗯～求求你了～啊～我前面真的想出来……嗯～ 啊～”肖战使劲挣脱着王一博的束缚， “我喝你白水，你快放开我，让我撸出来！”  
想要爱抚自己射的肖战完全红了眼睛，不管什么浑话，什么玩法都ok…只要自己爽了，不憋死就成！

喝自己精液这诱惑对于王一博还是诱惑挺大的，他放开肖战的手，看着肖战坐在自己身上撸着小战战，使劲按住肖战的腰，加速加力的往里冲次……  
“啊……嗯～不～不行了～啊～”随着肖战仰脖，王一博的腹部被一股白水打湿……猛的，王一博推倒肖战，拔出小博博，居高临下扣住肖战的下巴，使其张开嘴，把小博博放了进去，撸了几把，在肖战嘴里释放了…  
肖战不适应的想扭头，“宝宝，你自己说的，喝白水！”

肖战只觉得，纶给自己挖坑跳，谁都没有自己强…委屈的闭上眼，用舌头顶出一半，咽下了一半……

此刻真的觉得自己的菊花，不……是向日葵和嘴巴都凄惨无比……


End file.
